goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnimate World: Big Time Heroes
GoAnimate Heroes is a GoAnimate video game. |Row 1 title= Release Date |Row 1 info= 2015 |Row 2 title= Rating |Row 2 info= E10+ |Row 3 title= Platforms |Row 3 info= Wii U PlayStation 4 Xbox One Wii }} Plot Some GoAnimators were just making Grounded Videos out of baby show characters, but then, Warren Cook and the other troublemakers kidnap them. They destroy the crystal that keeps the GoAnimate world in balance and it gets scattered to 10 different location, including Warren Cook's lair. The troublemakers release a swarm of uolliaC.Evil Strawberry ShortcakeStrawberry Shortcake, and Cherry go out to save them. Over time, they recruit new party members. Playable Characters *Barney *Strawberry Shortcake *Cherry *Sofia *Dora the Explorer *Thomas the Tank Engine *Winnie the Pooh Enemies *UolliaC *ParauolliaC *Spiked uolliaC *Super uolliaC *Hyper uolliaC *Team Warren Grunt *Warrentronic *Aaah *Zombie *Strong Zombie *Hypnotized Person *Team Warren Butcher *Shark *Giga Shark *Lobster *Giga Lobster *Mecha Owl *Klubbat *Prop Monster *Team Warren Pigeon *Not Toy *Grenade *Minion Hand *Carnivorous Plant *Kar *Premium Prop Monster *Treevil *Evileaf *Dr. Underling *Team Warren Ninja *Warren Kong *Guy-gus *Team Warren Witch *Warrenstein *Clone Levels World 1: Mt. Shroom # Not a Failure Adventure: The heroes begin their adventure. # Save Momogowi: User Momogowi is being held captive by the purple menace, Evil Barney. Save him! # Where is That Sound Coming From?!: Locate Evil Barney's castle. # Source of the Sound: Our heroes are in Evil Barney's castle. Will they defeat him and save Momogowi? * Evil Barney: Defeat Evil Barney and save Momogowi. World 2: Flooded Desert # One Down, Eight to Go: Momogowi has been saved, but eight other users await rescue. # Dried Oasis: Make it through the oasis. # The Second User?: Skyler TheGoAnimateGirl is being held captive by Evil Noddy. # Water Pyramid: Prevent Evil Noddy from hitting on Skyler TheGoAnimateGirl again. * Evil Noddy: Defeat Evil Noddy and save Skyler TheGoAnimateGirl. World 3: Mystical Library # Book Bash: Find a book called "How to Not Save Evil Barney and Save L Ryan". # Keep Loud: Defeat enemies in 15 rounds. # The Second Floor: The heroes are on the library's second floor. # Caught Red-Handed: The heroes gets crushed by Evil Grampu, Evil Uma, and Evil Kako. * Evil Barney: Save L Ryan. World 4: Barnhurst Prison # We're in Jail for Nothing: The heroes get framed for litteeing a soda bottle by Evil Mike the Knight and Evil Tree Fu Tom. # Jailbreak!: Sneak past guards, who have been hypnotized by Warren Cook, to open the cell. # Crowded Prison: Warren Cook sent in a swarm of uolliaC, which the heroes must defeat in 20 rounds. # Security Termination: Destroy the security system to truly escape and make it on the roof. * Mike and Tom: Defeat the two troublemakers and save NathanDesignerBoy7. World 5: Evil Strawberry Fields # Falling Debris: Climb the vine while avoiding falling Evil strawberries. # It's a Forest: Go through the field while Evil strawberry cannons are being shot. # Desserts Left and Right: Evil Blueberry Muffin, Evil Plum Pudding, Evil Orange Blossom, Evil Lemon Merengue, Evil Raspberry Torte, Evil Cherry Jam, and Evil Huckleberry Pie stops the heroes from reaching Evil Strawberry Shortcake's lair. # Evil Strawberry's So Stupid: Makeither through Evil Strawberry Shortcake's easily pjassable lair. * Evil Strawberry Shortcake: Defeat Evil Strawberry Shortcake and save TheColossalD. World 6: Sewage System # What's That Smell?!: Venture through the sewers. # MC Squid's Minions: Defeat the evil octopuses terrorizing the sewers. # Something Good is Taking Over: Follow the smell of honey that neutralizes the sewer's putrid odor. # The Big Blue House: Find where the honey is coming from. * Evil Bear: Defeat Evil Bear and save Alex Kimble. World 7: GoCity # Through the Window: After the big blue house exploded, our heroes were blasted off to the outskirts of GoCity. They see the most outoward buidling and go for it. # Every Day, Someone Gets Grounded: Make it through GoCity. # Pizza?: Follow the smell to Chuck E. Cheese's. # Chuck E. Cheese's: Find where Evil Caillou is while destroying the animatronics. * Evil Caillou: Defeat Evil Caillou and save OfficerPoop247. World 8: Poison Woods # Only Two Left : Enter the Poison Woods. # Escaping the Poison: Climb to the tallest tree in the forest. # Is it Still the Poison Woods?: Neutralize the poisonous air. # Eight Pages: Collect the eight pages. * Slenderman: Defeat Slenderman and save Mysia Smiles. World 9: Security Warehouse # We've Gone So Far: Make it into the warehouse. # Minion Mashup: Defeat Warren Cook's minions in 30 rounds. # Time for Shutdown: Go to the shutdown system. # The Last User!: African Vulture is being held captive by Fora, save her. * Fora: Defeat Fora and save African Vulture. World 10: Lair of Warren Cook # There it Is: Make it to Warren Cook's lair. # Perilous Platforms: The heroes are in Warren Cook's lair. Will they make it to him? # Castle Dungeon: Warren Cook's minions have thrown our heroes in the dungeon. They must escape! # Boss Tournament: Re-fight all of the previous bosses in any order. * Warren Cook: Defeat the final boss, Warren Cook, and save theGoAnimate universe. Kidnapped Users # Momogowi # Skyler TheGoAnimateGirl # L Ryan # NathanDesignerBoy7 # TheColossalD # Alex Kimble # OfficerPoop247 # Mysia Smiles # African Vulture Bosses # Evil Barney (400 HP): The boss of World 1 who attacks by grounding pound you. When he ground pounds a brick, it is destroyed. When Barney destroys an entire column, it is destroyed. The alternate way to defeat him is to attack him until his HP reaches 0. # Evil Noddy (950 HP): The boss of World 2. He attacks by driving his car. The way to defeat Evil Noddy is to set a bomb on his car's engine. # Unsaved Evil Barney (1400 HP): The boss of World 3. He attacks by slamming you. The way to defeat him is to set a tack at where he is aiming for. Evil Barney gets a damage boost when you play as him in this level. # Evil Mike the Knight (1770 HP) and Evil Tree Fu Tom (2100 HP); The bosses of World 4. Evil Tom attacks by blasting energy balls of Evil Tree Fu at you and Evil Mike attacks by slashing his swords. The way to defeat them is to have Evil Tom aim his Evil Tree Fu at Evil Mike. Once Evil Mike is defeated, Evil Tom has limited Evil Tree Fu powers and will need to recharge when he runs out. This is his most vulnerable position. # Evil Strawberry Shortcake (7000 HP): The boss of World 5. Because Evil Strawberry is stupid, she doesn't realize that a boss battle is happening. At times, Evil strawberries will fall from vines. This and running into Evil Strawberry until HP is 0 are the only ways to die. Her massive HP amount is to make up for the fight itself being so pathetically easy. Strawberry Shortcake has a damage boost when you play as her in this level. # Evil Bear (2370 HP): The boss of Word 6. Basically a more difficult version of the Evil Barney boss. # Evil Caillou (2960 HP): The boss of World 7. He attacks by riding on Pasqually and throwing explosive pizzas. When Pasqually is low to the floor, this is when you should attack Evil Caillou. # Slenderman (3500 HP): The boss of World 8. He attacks by teleporting and stretching out his arms. The way to defeat him is to place a mirror to deflect his arms attack. When his arms attacks himself, it paralyzes him. This is when he is vulnerable. # Fora (4050 HP): The boss of World 9. She attacks by summoning music notes at you. He way to defeat her is to deflect the music notes back. # Warren Cook (10000 HP): The boss of World 10 and the final boss. He attacks by throwing bootleg VHS tapes and summoning characters from bootleg VHSs from his TV at you. The way to defeat him is o throw legit VHS tapes at him. Category:Video Games Category:Video games released in 2015 Category:Games Category:Fan Made Video Games Category:Projects